Autre vision d'Escaflowne
by electra-natchios
Summary: FINI . Venez la lire ! Et si Hitomi avait choisi de faire confiance à Folken ?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage sinon je serai très riche ).

Note 1: j'ai écris cette fic il y a bien 4 ans alors soyez indulgents ;)

Note **2 **: Cette fanfic se place dans la série Escaflowne : la première forteresse volante vient d'être détruite, Folken échappe de peu à la mort, il s'enfuit dans une navette avec Néria et Iria mourantes, il se rend compte que Dornkirk n'emploie pas les bonnes méthodes. Il donne rendez-vous à Van dans les ruines de Fanélia, Hitomi part avec lui, Folken raconte l'histoire de la perte de son bras, ils sont interrompus en pleine conversation par l'attaque des dragons terrestres, l'histoire commence là :

Les pensées des persos sont en italiques.

F : Folken, H : Hitomi, V : Van, A : Allen, D: Dornkirk, MH: mère d'Hitomi

**Chapitre 1**

Décombres de la ville de Fanélia.

Hitomi était poursuivie par un dragon terrestre, elle sentait son souffle puant qui lui arrivait par bouffée. " Ne surtout pas s'arrêter, ni trébucher " se répétait-elle comme un leitmotiv. Elle prit un tournant et ……une main la happa et l'entraîna dans la pénombre des ruines de Fanélia. Une main la bâillonna et elle se retrouva plaqué contre quelqu'un, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit et lui rappela…. " _Van _? " se demanda-t-elle mais cette sensation s'accompagnait d'un sentiment de force qu'elle n'avait jamais senti au contact du jeune homme.

" Calme toi, le dragon ne te veut pas de mal, c'est la colère qui l'attire ". Cette voix…._Folken, le frère de Van !!_ Hitomi tenta de s'échapper mais un dragon les avait trouvés et bloquait sa fuite. D'un pas calme et décidé, Folken s'interposa entre elle et le dragon, il étendit les bras et apaisa le dragon :" Je ne te veux aucun mal, pars et emmène tes frères ".

Hitomi, fascinée, regardait et écoutait leur " ennemi ". Le dragon regarda Folken un long moment et fit demi-tour. Le frère de Van se retourna et dit à Hitomi dans un sourire qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Soudain, un cri de rage déchira l'air.

F -" Mon frère !!! Suis-moi, fille de la Lune des Illusions ". D'un geste précis et sûr, Folken empoigna Hitomi, la prit dans ses bras, déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

H -" _Ses ailes !! Mais elles sont noires_ !! ". Malgré la folie de l'instant, Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le vol, elle commençait à prendre goût à ces envolées.

L'atterrissage la ramena à la réalité, Van était encerclé par des dragons à peine effrayés par les moulinets rageurs de son épée.

F -" Van, laisse tomber ton arme, ta rage les excite ".

V -" Folken ? Je ne suis pas un traître, je me battrais jusqu'au bout ".

H –" Idiot ! Pour une fois, écoutes les conseils que l'on te donne, tu ne vois pas qu'il veut t'aider !".

L'urgence dans la voix d'Hitomi fit arrêter le combat à Van, il lâcha son épée, haletant et suant après tous ses efforts inutiles. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal, les dragons reculèrent tous ensemble et disparurent parmi les décombres de l'ancienne citée florissante. Hitomi regarda les deux frères enfin réunis et un étrange malaise s'empara d'elle. Quel destin les attendait maintenant ?

Salle du conseil dans le palais d'Astria.

Allen, Van, Dryden et les rois des autres royaumes de Gaia étaient en pleines discussions houleuses concernant le sort de Folken. Ils se criaient tous dessus autour d'une gigantesque table qui supportait les coups de poings depuis plusieurs heures.

-" Il est le chef des armées de Zaïbacker, on ne peut lui faire confiance, il nous trahira ".

Allen hurlant pour se faire entendre :" Il nous a rejoint volontairement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour Dornkirk, laissez-lui une chance de vous convaincre qu'il est sincère et qu'il veut nous aider ".

Hitomi, Mirana et Merle attendaient les délibérations derrière la porte. Merle faisait sa toilette pendant que les deux humaines discutaient des récents événements. Folken, à l'écart, regardait les doubles lunes de Gaïa et semblait songeur. " _Hitomi_, pensa-t-il, _de la Lune des Illusions, l'élément perturbateur est une jeune fille, quelle ironie ! Sa seule présence a compromis les plans si élaborés de l'Empereur. Il est vrai qu'elle est spéciale "._

Folken se surprit à sourire en évoquant la jeune fille et cela le troubla mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant sur sa réaction car les portes de la salle du conseil s'ouvraient.

Allen apparut : " Vous allez devoir les convaincre de votre bonne foi, général ". Folken prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers un destin dont il ignorait tout pour une fois. Hitomi regarda leur ancien ennemi se diriger vers les portes, elle était impressionnée par sa prestance et émue car sa larme tatouage donnait une infinie tristesse à l'expression de son visage.

" _Il doit être beau quand il sourit !!_,soupira-t-elle. _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi !?,_ se sermonna-t-elle,_ voilà que je trouve Folken mignon_ ". Elle se mit à rougir ce qui lui valu des regards étonnés d'Allen et de Mirana et un sourire ironique de Merle qui l'observait depuis un moment.

Et Folken les convainquit. Ce ne fut pas dur, il lui suffit de raconter en détails les plans de l'empereur Dornkir : utiliser tous les moyens pour réunir les éléments nécessaires au fonctionnement de la machine atlante et à la création de la sphère du bonheur absolu. Tuer, massacrer des milliers de gens, incendier des royaumes entiers pour assurer le bonheur de tous : quel paradoxe !!

Cela effraya tous les dirigeants présents. Plusieurs royaumes formèrent alors une Alliance pour lutter contre ces plans mégalomanes et décidèrent de réunir les forces armées dans les jours suivant.

" _Est-il possible d'imposer le bonheur de force aux gens_ ? " Van ruminait toutes ces pensées en se promenant dans les magnifiques jardins du palais d'Astria quand il aperçut Hitomi au détour d'une allée. Il se décida à aller lui parler concernant des rumeurs qui circulaient : voulait-elle vraiment se marier avec Allen ?

Cette idée le gênait sans savoir pourquoi (ou du moins ne voulait-il pas le savoir). De plus, si elle se lançait dans des fiançailles, elle ne pourrait plus l'aider à détecter les ennemis lors des combats. Tout content d'avoir trouver d'excellentes excuses pour qu'elle ne se marie pas, il se dirigea vers elle. Mais il stoppa net quand il aperçut que son frère avait déjà rejoint Hitomi.

F –" Merci ".

Hitomi sursauta, elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un approchait.

H –" Mais….euh …de quoi " bredouilla-t-elle en pensant : _Oh mon dieu, heureusement qu'il fait nuit, je suis toute rouge_.

F -" D'avoir cru en moi, je sais que tu as insisté auprès des autres pour qu'ils m'écoutent. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi. As-tu lu mon avenir dans les cartes ?"

Hitomi, d'abord ravie des compliments, faillit s'étrangler de rage : " Voilà tout ce qui vous intéresse, vous les Fanel, mes pouvoirs !! (Van se recroquevilla de honte derrière un bosquet) je suis aussi un être humain, j'ai des sentiments……… _mais qu'est ce que je lui raconte _?! ". Elle était sur le point de le gifler comme elle avait déjà giflé Van mais elle se retint. Folken recula devant cette colère, il avait oublié ce qu'Hitomi avait pu vivre ces derniers temps. Arrachée à sa famille, ses amis, elle se retrouvait sur un monde guerrier où l'on cherchait régulièrement à la kidnapper ou la tuer. Il fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu (surtout pour lui), il lui attrapa délicatement les bras (son frère lui avait parlé de ses gifles) et l'attira contre lui pour la calmer. Hitomi se figea immédiatement puis se détendit, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, c'était comme avec Van mais une sensation de puissance en plus. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça ni dans les bras d'Amano ni dans ceux d'Allen. Que lui arrivait-il ?

" Maître Van, où es-tu, maître Van ? " la voix stridente de Merle brisa leur étreinte. Van se sentit obligé de sortir de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le couple. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, " _Mon frère et Hitomi !!!_ _Je serai jaloux ? C'est impossible_ ".

Merle profita de ses réflexions pour lui sauter dessus : " Maître Van, je t'ai trouvé ", puis elle se tut, consciente de la tension entre les trois humains.

H –" Van, tu étais là ? Depuis longtemps ? " dit-elle d'une petite voix.

F –" Je vous laisse ".

V –" Non Folken, je te cherchais, nous avons reçu l'ordre de mission, nous attaquons la forteresse volante demain, nous aurions besoin de renseignements ".

H –" Demain mais……. "

V –" Tais-toi Hitomi, dit-il sèchement, cela ne te regarde pas, tu ne viendras pas ".

H –" Mais……. "

V –" Ne discute pas ".

Hitomi fit la moue et partit en courant, les larmes lui perlant aux yeux, elle n'entendit pas Van conseillant à Folken de ne pas l'approcher.

" _Comment ose-t-il me traiter comme une petite fille....et devant Folken en plus "_. Elle avait la gorge en feu en arrivant devant sa chambre....où elle percuta de plein fouet Allen.

A –" Hitomi, tu pleures ? "

H –" Allen, je…… " Une vision lui vrilla le crâne. Allen ?…non…..Amano ! Des images défilèrent : La terre, le lycée, Amano penché sur une fille……Cette fille, c'est …Yukari ?. Amano et Yukari ensemble ?! Pourquoi cette vision ?

" Hitomi, Hitomi, tu m'entends ? ". La vision s'estompa, elle ouvrit les yeux sur Allen penché sur elle. " _Allen n'est pas pour moi !! Voilà le sens de ma vision, je l'aimais à cause de sa ressemblance avec Amano. Et Amano est avec Yukari maintenant_ "

H –" Allen, je…nous " puis elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur la veille du combat ! " Je vais bien, laisse-moi, s'il te plait, je veux me reposer ".

Allen faillit l'interroger plus mais le ton d'Hitomi l'en dissuada. " Bien, je te laisse, dit-il tristement, je pars demain au combat, il faudra que l'on discute de notre avenir en rentrant ".

H –" Bien sûr, Allen, tu es donc obligé de revenir en un seul morceau pour cela ", lui lança Hitomi avec humour. Ce changement d'humeur rassura Allen qui quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'Hitomi lui rappelait vraiment sa sœur disparue.

" _Quelle soirée "_ soupira Hitomi avec amusement. Elle avait subitement changé d'état d'esprit, elle se sentait de bonne humeur, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. Depuis quelques jours (en fait depuis leur retour de Fanélia avec Folken), elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle, sa crise de tout à l'heure n'était due qu'au stress des débats de ces derniers jours. Elle avait les idées plus claires et ne sentant plus le besoin impérieux de se référer à son pendule ou aux cartes dès que ça n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, la mère de Van et sa grand-mère l'avaient mise en gardes sur le pouvoir à double tranchant de son don de divination. Elle pouvait influencer le destin mais aussi bien dans le bon sens que le mauvais. Une des conversations qu'elle avait eus avec Folken lui revint à l'esprit.

C'était 2 jours après l'épisode des dragons terrestres, elle était entrée dans ses appartements poussée par la curiosité.

H –" Folken, pourrais je te poser une question ? " lui avait-elle demandé rougissante.

F –" Vas y, fille de la Lune des Illusions….pardon, Hitomi ".

H –" Tes ailes. Pourquoi sont-elles noires ? Celles de ton frère sont toutes blanches ! ".

F –" Que serais tu prête à faire pour réaliser tes rêves, jeune Hitomi ?, lui avait-il demandé sans attendre de réponse. Moi j'ai abandonné mon royaume, ma famille, mon bras et j'ai décidé de faire confiance à Dornkirk, j'ai fait ce choix, je l'ai rejoint et le lendemain mes ailes étaient devenues noires. Comme si le destin avait voulu me rappeler mes choix et me les faire assumer ".

Il avait déployé ses ailes pour appuyer sa théorie, dévoilant par la même occasion son bras mécanique. Hitomi avait été fasciné par ce spectacle : la beauté de ces ailes sombres (héritage du peuple dragon) alliée à la technologique froide de Zaïbacker. C'est cette dualité qui lui plaisait beaucoup chez Folken.

Folken croyait avoir fait le bon choix et les conséquences avaient été désastreuses, cela devait lui servir d'avertissement pour son pouvoir. Heureusement, Van la rassurait souvent sur ces capacités. Van, Folken…. Elle soupira de nouveau. Décidément, la vie n'était pas toujours amusante, il y avait toujours des choix à faire. Elle s'allongea et tomba immédiatement profondément endormie.

Folken n'avait pas été autorisé à participer aux combats, il devait rester sur le vaisseau d'Allen. Tous les guymelefs de l'Alliance devaient se retrouver à la place avancée de Pallas, Escaflowne et Shéhérazade ouvraient le défilé. Mais arrivés en vue de la place, des volutes de fumée et des flammes les accueillirent. " _Dilando, déjà là !_, pensa tristement Folken,_ Jusqu'où ira ta folie meurtrière ?_ ".

" A l'attaque, Escaflowne, cria Van, _je te protégerai Hitomi_ ". Allen et Van atterrirent en plein massacre, les capes mimétiques de Zaïbacker donnaient l'avantage de l'invisibilité à l'ennemi. Van se concentra comme Hitomi lui avait appris pour visualiser les armures et essaya de renseigner le plus possible les combattants de l'Alliance. Le combat s'engagea. Très vite, le jeune prince de Fanélia fit place nette autour de lui, ces adversaires étant affolés d'être découvert malgré leur protection. Il crut avoir un instant de répit mais une vision l'avertit que le guymelef de Dilando se précipitait sur lui.

" _Dilando, l'âme damné de mon frère. Je tuerai ce fou pour toi Hitomi, tu verras que je suis le meillleur "._ Van para les premiers coups facilement puis il passa à l'assaut avec hargne. Les deux adversaires écumaient de rage, les coups portés étaient de plus en plus violents, Allen jetait des coups d'œil inquiets en direction du combat.

Dilando tenta de transpercer la dragénergiste d'Escaflowne d'un coup d'épée mais cela lui fit baisser sa garde. Van eut la vision de cette faille, il poussa un cri inhumain et plongea son épée au niveau de la tête de l'armure, là on se trouvait le pilote. L'arme transperça le métal et déchiqueta le corps de Dilando dont le visage se figea dans un rictus. Le guymelef s'effronda dans la poussière soulevée par les combats. Suite à cet événement, les hommes de Dornkirk reçurent un message de retraite, ils délaissèrent le combat.

Un vaisseau de l'Alliance apparut à coté de celui d'Allen et les deux se posèrent simultanément. Merle, Hitomi, Mirana et Dryden sortirent de l'un, Folken et les hommes d'équipage d'Allen de l'autre. Les pertes étaient très lourdes du coté de l'Alliance, les premiers soins s'organisaient déjà, les combattants émergeaient en chancelant de leurs armures. Van se précipita sur les restes du guymelef de Dilando, il voulait vérifier que ce démon était vraiment mort.

Hitomi contempla tous ses morts, elle eut le haut le cœur, c'est le visage de Gaïa qu'elle détestait. Et soudain, Van se matérialisa devant elle, tout ensanglanté, un sourire fou sur les lèvres : " je l'ai tué, Hitomi, j'ai réussi !". La jeune fille recula devant ce spectacle. C'était trop pour elle, elle hurla : " Pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi aimes tu autant la guerre ? Vous aimez vous détruire. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je veux rentrer chez moi ". Le " non " poussé par Folken se perdit dans le bruit fracassant de la colonne lumineuse qui descendit sur Hitomi et l'emporta.


	2. chapitre 2

****

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage sinon je serai très riche ).

Note 1: j'ai écris cette fic il y a bien 4 ans alors soyez indulgents ;)

****

Note **2 **: Cette fanfic se place dans la série Escaflowne : la première forteresse volante vient d'être détruite, Folken échappe de peu à la mort, il s'enfuit dans une navette avec Néria et Iria mourantes, il se rend compte que Dornkirk n'emploie pas les bonnes méthodes. Il donne rendez-vous à Van dans les ruines de Fanélia, Hitomi part avec lui, Folken raconte l'histoire de la perte de son bras, ils sont interrompus en pleine conversation par l'attaque des dragons terrestres, l'histoire commence là :

Réponses aux reviews:

Viesca: merci pour ta review, tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Les pensées des persos sont en italiques.

F : Folken, H : Hitomi, V : Van, A : Allen, D: Dornkirk, MH: mère d'Hitomi

La terre.

Hitomi atterrit lourdement, elle tituba sur le terrain d'athlétisme où tout avait commencé. Elle était enfin revenue sur terre loin de toute la violence de Gaïa, elle s'évanouit totalement épuisée.

Gaïa, palais d'Astria.

Les survivants avaient été rapatriés à Astria. L'ambiance était à la morosité. Tout le monde était anéanti après la défaite et la disparition de la fille de la Lune des Illusions, les gens ayant appris à apprécier sa présence et ses prédictions.

F -" Idiot, tu l'as fait fuir ".

Van fut surpris par le ton cassant de son frère. Ce pourrait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Hitomi ?.

A-" calmez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. En plus, Hitomi est sûrement mieux sur terre, à l'abri des dangers ". Tous ne purent qu'acquiescer même s'ils ressentaient un manque.

A -" Nous devons nous ressaisir et nous organiser. L'empereur risque de profiter de son avantage ".

F –" _Dornkirk, que pouvez vous bien faire en ce moment ?_ ".

Vaisseau zaïbacker, salle de la machine Atlante.

Seul dans une grande pièce froide, l'Empereur surveillait la machine atlante pour pouvoir interpréter les moindres sursauts de la destinée.

D –" Le destin vient de changer, il se trouble, le dragon est de nouveau seul. La fille a disparue mais elle reviendra, son destin est lié à celui du dragon, j'ai besoin de son pouvoir pour réaliser la sphère du bonheur, j'ai confiance. Tu ne m'arrêteras pas Folken ".

La terre, chambre d'Hitomi.

Une agréable odeur de café frais chatouilla les narines d'Hitomi et la tira du sommeil. Elle s'étira lentement, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir que son retour n'était qu'un rêve.

" Hitomi, le petit déjeuner est prêt ".

" J'arrive Maman !! _Je suis bien rentrée_ ". Elle sauta joyeusement au bas de son lit et dévala les escaliers. " Tadaima " cria-t-elle en effectuant une courbette. Ses parents et son frère la regardèrent ahuris et éclatèrent de rire, ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse.

Plus tard, sa mère la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

MH –" Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton départ (NDA : durée du séjour à Gaia estimé à 3 semaines), tu sembles plus mûre ".

Hitomi sourit. " Tu ne m'as rien demandé sur ma disparition, pourquoi ? Tu savais que ça arriverait ? ".

MH un peu gênée –" Euh….Ta grand-mère m'avait dit un jour que si tu disparaissais dans une lumière bleue, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, ce serait ton destin ".

A ce mot, Hitomi saisit son pendentif puis le lâcha aussitôt. _Non je n'en aie plus besoin_, décida-t-elle, " Parle-moi de grand-mère, s'il te plaît ".

La journée s'acheva dans les confidences.

Deux jours plus tard :

Hitomi se réveilla assez tendue. La nuit, elle avait rêvé de Gaïa et de tous ces habitants. Elle chassa ses souvenirs pour se préparer à la délicate mission qui l'attendait : la rencontre avec Yukari et Amano. Le jeune homme avait annulé son départ à l'étranger, le gouvernement du Japon avait fini par lui ouvrir les portes de l'équipe olympique. Une vision récente lui avait appris que sa meilleure amie et le garçon qu'elle croyait aimé sortaient ensemble. Elle avait compris avant son départ pour Gaïa que Yukari avait des sentiments pour Amano mais elle ne pensait pas que la réciproque était vraie. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas plus se sentir trahie ou jalouse de la relation entre ses deux amis.

Trois heures plus tard, Hitomi entrait dans un café, Amano et Yukari se trouvaient de chaque coté d'une table et semblaient un peu gêné. " _Je vais m'amuser un peu "_ ricana-t-elle en s'installant.

H –" Alors les amis, ça va ? Yukari, comment vont les amours ? ".

Yukari s'empourpra et Amano s'étrangla avec son café. Hitomi éclata de rire et pensa que Merle aurait adoré jouer ce tour. _" Merle…Van…Folken…vous me manquez "_. Hitomi annonça à ses amis qu'elle était ravie pour leur bonheur et qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas (ou seulement un peu ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil).

Plus tard…

Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids énorme, elle chantonnait tout en rentrant à la maison, c'est une chanson que Van lui avait fredonnée quand il lui soignait ses blessures. Et soudain, elle fondit en larmes et s'appuya contre un arbre. Ses amis de Gaïa lui manquaient tellement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut la vision d'une silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle.

H –" Folken ? "

F –" Ne pleure pas, sois forte, tu le dois, je compte sur toi, tu as une place dans notre avenir ".

Sa vision s'évanouit, elle sécha ses pleurs et prit un air volontaire. _" Je serai forte Folken, tu seras fière de moi "_. Devait-elle retourner là bas ? Sa première visite avait provoqué tant d'événements ! Pouvait-elle aggraver la situation en y retournant ou au contraire l'améliorer ?

Tout cela n'était pas simple, elle voulait y réfléchir tranquillement, elle passa chez elle récupérer son sac de sport et se dirigea vers le stade pour se défouler en piquant un sprint.

" Hitomi ". Folken se réveilla en sueur et en criant, il se leva et alla jusqu'au balcon, le vent frais sécha son corps, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Il avait eu une vision !! Comme Hitomi et son frère quand il combattait. La réminiscence des images lui vrillait encore le crâne : il rêvait qu'Hitomi pleurait, cela l'avait rendu fou de rage et soudain il s'était vu à coté d'elle, la réconfortant.

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser si souvent à la jeune fille depuis son départ ? Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'aimer. Les personnes les plus proches de lui ces dernières années se résumaient à Dilando, Iria et Néria et ils étaient tous morts maintenant. Il se sentait seul bien qu'il ait retrouvé son frère. Il aurait voulu qu'Hitomi soit là et cette pensée le gênait. Après tout, il était plus vieux qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui lors de leurs premières rencontres, cela l'avait surpris (il était censé être le général des armées de leur ennemi). Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle lisait à travers lui.

Il prit un vent ascendant et survola une forêt. Il aurait aimé la porter dans ses bras et l'emmener loin des champs de bataille. Le bonheur !! Voilà ce qu'il voulait offrir à Hitomi et tant pis si elle choisissait Van ou Allen pour être heureuse. Cette révélation le bouleversa, il dut atterrir. Comme Dornkirk avait tort !! Le bonheur devait être conquis et non imposé. Il reprit son vol vers sa chambre décidé et déterminé. Il fallait absolument contrecarrer l'Empereur et Hitomi en était la clé.

Le lendemain

Folken avait convoqué un petit groupe restreint des rois de l'Alliance pour leur expliquer son plan.

F –" L'Empereur a encore besoin d'Hitomi et d'Escaflowne pour activer la machine atlante. Nous devons la récupérer avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose et passer à l'attaque ". Pris dans son élan, il tapa du poing du poing sur la table mais avec son bras mécanique; le meuble vola en éclat laissant tout le monde ahuris.

F –" Van, seul ton pouvoir combiné à celui d'Escaflowne peuvent la ramener ici ".

V –" Mais saura-t-elle que l'on veut la récupérer ? ".

F –" Elle le saura, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle le saura " dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Gaïa, Chambre de Van

Merle tournait autour de Van nettoyant son épée, il semblait préoccupé mais elle le laissa se décider à lui parler.

V –" Merle, tu ne trouves pas que Folken a un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps ? ".

M –" C'est normal, ricana-t-elle, il est amoureux d'Hitomi et je crois que c'est réciproque.

V triste –" Amoureux d'Hitomi, mais…._C'est moi qu'elle est censée aimer !!_ ".

M –" Maître Van, ne sois pas triste, je serai toujours là moi " dit-elle en se pelotenant contre lui.

V –" Je sais Merle je sais " répondit Van en lui lissant les cheveux. Merle ronronna.

La terre, salle de bains d'Hitomi

" _Reviens…..reviens_ ". Hitomi sursauta sous la douche, elle arrêta l'eau qui continua à ruisseler sur sa peau. Elle avait une décision importante à prendre. Elle se sécha et s'allongea sur son lit. Il y a encore peu de temps elle se serait précipité sur son jeu de Tarot et aurait lu son avenir mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle devait décider par elle seule.

Elle savait que si elle retournait sur Gaïa, ce serait pour combattre l'Empereur. Encore se battre et voir des gens mourir ! En aurait-elle la force ? Mais si elle ne trouvait pas en elle le courage et la volonté de la faire, ses amis pouvaient tous disparaître. Dryden, Mirana, Allen, Merle, Van et….Folken. L'aimait-elle? Il fallait qu'elle oublie ses sentiments et qu'elle se concentre sur sa décision.

Gaïa

Van était monté sur Escaflowne transformé en dragon : " Folken, je ne suis pas sûr que je réussirai à ramener Hitomi seul cette fois "

F –" Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir piloter Escaflowne… "

V souriant -" oui, j'ai un plan, écoute-moi ".

La terre, le terrain d'athlétisme

Hitomi était prête, les pieds dans les starting-blocks, un sac en bandoulière (cette fois, elle comptait pouvoir changer de tenue plus d'une fois ). Elle avait laissé une lettre pour ses parents leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle reviendrait ; cela elle en était persuadée. Ses doigts se placèrent sur la ligne au sol, elle releva la tête et se mit en position de départ.

" Bang "

Elle partit comme une flèche (Amano avait insisté sur l'importance d'un bon départ). Elle mit toute sa volonté dans cette course, fixant droit devant elle et elle vit ce qu'elle attendait : une colonne bleue lumineuse.

Au centre se matérialisa le dragon Escaflowne conduit par Van. Elle sourit. Le dragon pivota alors et elle aperçut Folken se tenant derrière Van. Il sourit et lui tendit la main : " Viens avec nous, Hitomi,…..Avec moi ! ". Leurs doigts se touchèrent et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Folken en route pour sa destinée sur Gaïa.

Vaisseau zaïbacker, salle de la machine Atlante

Dornkirk avait l'œil vissé à sa machine, un rictus effrayant lui déformait le visage.

–" Oui, jeune fille, tu es revenue. Tu vas bientôt être en mon pouvoir. Général, lancez les troupes et capturez le dragon, les Fanel et la fille de Lune des Illusions ".

Quelque part vers Astria

La colonne se matérialisa à quelque lieus du palais d'Astria.

V –" Quelque chose cloche, tout est trop calme ".

Hitomi ne répondit pas, elle appréciait d'être serrée dans les bras de Folken et ne voulait rien faire pour briser le charme. Sa joie fut de courte durée quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient entourés de gyumelefs ennemis. Hitomi s'agrippa à Folken qui se pencha sur elle pour la protéger. A trois sur Escaflowne et cernés comme ils l'étaient, Van se pouvait se battre ni s'échapper. Ils durent se rendre et furent escorter jusqu'à l'Empereur.

Vaisseau zaïbacker, salle de la machine Atlante

D –" Enfin, je vais pouvoir réaliser le destin parfait, tous les éléments sont réunis, j'ai réussi ".

Fan et Folken étaient attachés et gardés dans l'immense salle, Hitomi et Escaflowne étaient maintenus à coté de la machine infernale.

F –" Arrête cette folie Dornkirk, tu n'as rien compris à l'essence du bonheur, il ne faut pas l'imposer, il doit se mériter ".

D –" Tu es pathétique, cette fille t'aurait-elle manipulé ? Est cela son pouvoir ? ".

La haine et le mépris de l'Empereur imprégnaient sa voix.

H –" Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, j'ai juste confiance en l'humanité, je crois en Van et Folken ".

D –" Comme c'est touchant, jeune fille mais rien ne pourra m'arrêter désormais ".

Il mit en marche sa terrible machine capable de changer le destin de Gaïa. La sphère s'illumina de rose et entra en résonance avec Escaflowne et le pendentif d'Hitomi. Des milliers de visions successives envahirent son esprit : des gens heureux sur toute la planète et puis la convoitise, les querelles, la guerre, des morts…Les mêmes erreurs que les Atlantes avaient commises allaient se répéter au final.

" Non, hurla Hitomi en arrachant son pendule qui scintillait et tressaillait sur sa poitrine, _je ne laisserai pas mes doutes gâcher encore des destins_ ". Avant que les gardes ne puissent la stopper, elle se précipita vers la machine et lança son pendentif de toutes ses forces. Quand les deux objets entrèrent en contact, une lumière rose aveuglante envahit toute la pièce et une série d'explosions se produisit.

" Hitomi " crièrent Van et Folken d'une même voix. Les morceaux de la machine fusaient de toute part, fauchant de nombreux soldats. Folken fut le plus prompt à réagir, il brisa ses liens, renversa son garde, saisit son épée, déploya ses ailes et fonça vers Hitomi. Une barre de fer, projetée par les explosions qui continuaient, lui transperça la jambe, il chancela mais continua. Il atterrit près d'Hitomi et la prit par les épaules. " Hitomi, je……. "

V –" Hitomi, Folken, attention " avant d'être frappé par son garde et de s'évanouir.

Folken se retourna à temps pour voir une énorme poutrelle métallique leur tomber dessus, il poussa Hitomi à terre et réussit à bloquer la poutrelle avec son bras mécanique. Hitomi, allongée sur le sol, impuissante, regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait (elle le savait maintenant) ployant sous le poids qui menaçait de les écraser.

H –" _Il ne tiendra pas longtemps "._

Et comme pour confirmer son pressentiment, le bras artificiel de Folken émit un craquement horrible et se rompit au niveau du coude, Folken hurla de douleur et tomba inconscient au pied d'Hitomi. Elle se blottit contre lui au milieu des flammes et décida d'attendre la mort. Soudain surgissant de ce chaos, Escaflowne lui apparut portant Van dans une main.

H –" _Il bouge tout seul, c'est le pacte du sang "_, elle cria " Escaflowne, sauve-nous ".

L'armure se baissa et les saisit délicatement. Ainsi en hauteur, Hitomi put voir l'Empereur Dornkirk, agonisant, ensevelit sous les débris de ce qui avait été son rêve, elle espérait que cette fois il trouverait le repos dans la mort.

A cet instant, le toit de la salle s'écroula et Shéhérazade se posa à leur coté suivi d'une centaine de guymelefs alliés. L'attaque sur Zaibacker avait été lancée suite à leur disparition !!

Devant l'état de Van et Folken, inconscients tous les deux, peut être morts (mais elle chassa cette pensée) il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle se mit debout dans la paume d'Escaflowne et invoqua l'armure : " Oh toi, Dragon Escaflowne, accepte que je te pilote et que je sauve les descendants du peuple dragon ". Un jet de fumée lui répondit, le cockpit s'ouvrit en réponse à sa prière. Elle y grimpa et s'installa aux commandes et ne sut plus quoi faire, elle avait pourtant vu Van le faire tant de fois, cela semblait si facile. Heureusement pour elle, les sangles se mirent en place toutes seules. Elle comprit assez vite comment se déplacer mais elle n'osait pas essayer de voler à cause des deux corps qu'elle tenait. Allen lui ouvrait la marche au milieu des ruines qu'était déjà la cité de zaibacker. Les habitants fuyaient de toute part, ils avaient compris que l'Empereur était mort et qu'il ne les protégerait plus.

H –" _La guerre est finie, je suis sûre que tout le monde œuvrera à la reconstruction des royaumes détruits, nous avons réussi_ !! ".

Elle regarda amèrement les deux silhouettes dans la paume d'Escaflowne et fit une prière muette pour qu'ils vivent.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage sinon je serai très riche ).

Note 1: j'ai écris cette fic il y a bien 4 ans alors soyez indulgents ;)

Note **2 **: Cette fanfic se place dans la série Escaflowne : la première forteresse volante vient d'être détruite, Folken échappe de peu à la mort, il s'enfuit dans une navette avec Néria et Iria mourantes, il se rend compte que Dornkirk n'emploie pas les bonnes méthodes. Il donne rendez-vous à Van dans les ruines de Fanélia, Hitomi part avec lui, Folken raconte l'histoire de la perte de son bras, ils sont interrompus en pleine conversation par l'attaque des dragons terrestres, l'histoire commence là :

Les pensées des persos sont en italiques.

F : Folken, H : Hitomi, V : Van, A : Allen, D: Dornkirk, MH: mère d'Hitomi

Réponses aux review:

Merci à Viesca et jenni 94 pour leur review. Pas d'impatience: tout de suite la suite

Chapitre 3

Hopital de Fleed,1 mois plus tard .

Hitomi sortit de l'infirmerie retenant à peine ses larmes. Merle bondit tout de suite sur elle et lui demanda doucement : " Comment va-t-il ce matin ? ". Hitomi détourna le regard et ne répondit pas.

" Il est toujours dans le coma, dit Mirana qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, aucune amélioration. Je suis désolé, Van ."

Hitomi et Merle sursautèrent et se retournèrent, Van se tenait effectivement à quelques mètres derrière elles.

Depuis leur retour de la terre, Folken ne s'était pas réveillé. Ne pouvant aggraver son état, les médecins de l'Alliance lui avait greffé une prothèse pour son bras. Un vrai bras et non une arme mécanique griffue.

V –" Mon frère s'est sacrifié pour racheter ses fautes, il est digne d'être un Fanel. "

H pleurant –"Arrête de parler comme s'il était mort, il vivra… il vivra ." et elle s'enfuit en courant.

Ce mois était passé très vite, Dornkirk était mort, des alliances s'étaient conclues, plus aucune guerre ne semblait justifiée. Les généraux de l'Empereur avaient été rapidement défaits. Tout le monde s'attelait à la reconstruction de Gaïa.

De nombreux mariages étaient prévus à cet effet afin de consolider les récentes allégeances. C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'Allen atterrit à Fleed et qu'il convoqua ses amis dans ses appartements pour leur parler de son projet. Cid, son fils naturel, avait décidé de lui abdiquer le trône de Fleed, il se sentait trop jeune pour assurer un avenir à son royaume. Il avait alors demandé à Allen de monter sur le trône, celui-ci avait fini par se laisser convaincre.

A –" Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Epouser Hitomi pourrait donner du crédit à mon rôle de roi de Fleed et faciliterait les alliances. Personne n'oserait attaquer un peuple dont la Reine peut voir l'avenir ."

Tout à sa joie, il ne remarquait pas les regards en coin que se lançaient Mirana, Dryden et Van. Merle se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Mirana risqua un timide :" Et tu lui as parlé de tes projets ? Tu es sûr qu'elle veut t'épouser ? "

Allen prit la mouche, tira son épée et se planta devant Van : " Je me battrais contre quiconque voudrait m'en empêcher. " Merle ne tenant plus et se tordant de rire, hoqueta : " Tu te trompes de Fanel. " Le chevalier lui lança un regard totalement ahuri.

Royaume de Fleed, Appartement d'Hitomi

Hitomi et Allen étaient assis face à face dans des fauteuils moelleux, Hitomi se mit à parler d'une voix calme et posée après qu'Allen lui eu exposé ses idées.

H –" Désolé Allen mais je ne t'épouserai pas, je croyais t'aimer mais c'était pour de mauvaises raisons. "

A –" Mais je t'aime !! "

H –" Parce que je te rappelle ta sœur, c'est un amour fraternel ."

Allen, vexé d'être rejeté bien qu'elle ait sûrement raison, répondit très acide : " J'espère au moins que cette stupide histoire que tu aimerais Folken n'est qu'une sottise inventée par les autres pour m'épargner, c'est un traître qui a causé de nombreux morts. "

Quand il croisa le regard d'Hitomi, il y aperçut un éclat de rage et de détermination qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait beaucoup changé.

H –" Si, j'aime Folken. Tout le monde veut se reconstruire une vie mais ne veut pas pardonner les erreurs passées. Et c'est de ces gens que tu veux que je sois la Reine !! Non-merci. Tant pis, si Folken ne m'aime pas, cette fois, j'ai fait mon choix. Adieu Allen ."

Elle quitta la pièce sans claquer la porte ce qui inquiéta encore plus Allen. " E_lle a du être envoûtée, c'est encore un tour de ce manipulateur de destin._ "

Le lendemain:

Hitomi resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre après cette conversation. Une seule chose la tourmentait : " Folken l'aimait-il ? ". Son comportement était tellement tendre et chaleureux quand ils étaient ensembles mais si elle se trompait……….

Elle s'habilla et continua ses réflexions jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand elle entra, plusieurs médecins s'affairaient autour de Folken dont le bras mécanique avait été enlevé. Elle crut qu'il s'était réveillé puis elle aperçut Allen dans un coin de la pièce donnant des instructions.

H –" Que se passe-t-il, Allen ?, demanda Hitomi d'un ton sec, c'est Mirana qui soigne Folken normalement. "

Allen aurait pu s'en sortir avec un mensonge si un médecin ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, le " patient " ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Tremblante de rage, Hitomi fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce.

Elle s'approcha du lit, prit la main de Folken et la mit contre sa joue. _" Je te sauverai, c'est une promesse. "_

Infirmerie, en pleine nuit

Hitomi s'était faufilé hors de sa chambre et avait pénétré dans l'infirmerie. Elle était décidé, il n'existait pas les compétences médicales nécessaires sur Gaïa pour soigner Folken. Elle posa son sac à terre, se déshabilla. Le froid de la pièce lui arracha des frissons, elle plia et rangea ses vêtements dans le sac qu'elle posa sur le lit. Elle souleva les draps du lit de Folken et se glissa contre lui, les formes de leurs corps s'épousèrent. Elle mit un bras autour de son cou et l'autre dans son dos. Elle se concentra : sans son pendentif, arriverait-elle à revenir sur terre et en emmenant Folken en plus ?

De longues minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passa, le corps de Folken avait absorbé sa chaleur, elle était glacée et au bord de l'évanouissement tant sa concentration était forte. Sur le point d'abandonner, elle sentit soudain une force l'envahir. La colonne lumineuse se forma au-dessus d'elle mais elle ne s'envolait pas comme les autres fois, le poids du corps de Folken l'en empêchait.

" _Folken, aide-moi, je t'en prie!! " _implora-t-elle. Une douleur cuisante lui vrilla alors les épaules et deux majestueuses ailes noires lui sortirent du dos.

" _Merci, mon amour_ ".

Elle les déploya et se hissa dans la colonne, ils disparurent.

La terre, terrain d'athlétisme

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, les ailes d'Hitomi disparurent, elle se rhabilla et entoura Folken d'un drap. Le plus dur pour elle restait à faire. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se mit à courir. Arrivée au coin du stade, elle entra dans une cabine téléphonique et informa les urgences qu'un homme blessé gisait sur le terrain. Elle s'agenouilla dans la cabine, les genoux dans ses mains et attendit prostrée l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

3 jours plus tard :

Hitomi et sa famille dînaient dans le salon en regardant la télévision. La photo de Folken faisait la une des actualités locales. Le cœur d'Hitomi se pinçait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait mais ce soir là son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, la présentatrice annonçait que l'état du " mystérieux inconnu " semblait s'améliorer. Enfin !! Elle attendait cette nouvelle avec impatience. Dans quelques jours, elle devrait pénétrer dans l'hôpital pour lui parler.

Gaïa

La nouvelle de la fuite d'Hitomi fit rapidement le tour du palais, elle avait laissé un mot pour expliquer ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Tous se sentaient un peu coupables de la disparition d'Hitomi (surtout Allen). Personne n'avait pris au sérieux les sentiments qu'elle semblait éprouver pour Folken. Ils le regrettaient maintenant. Van avait le sentiment qu'elle allait bien.

Mais n'était ce pas plutôt ce qu'il espérait ? !

Malgré tout, il savait que son frère, quelque soit son état, veillerait sur elle.

En effet, juste avant de partir récupérer la jeune fille sur terre, il avait eu une conversation avec son frère.

V –" Comment as tu su qu'Hitomi saurait que nous allions venir ? "

F –" ….. "

V –" Tu as eu une vision d'elle ? ".

F –" Oui, j'ai rêvé d'elle. "

V –" Qu'éprouves tu pour Hitomi, Folken ? "

F –" Elle m'a redonné confiance en l'humanité et en moi-même. Je me sens heureuse quand elle est près de moi. "

V ébahi –" Tu l'aimes alors !! "

F triste –" Je ne serai pas capable de la rendre heureuse, tout le monde me considère comme un traître, mon passé sera toujours entre nous. C'est avec toi qu'elle devrait être. "

V –" C'est à Hitomi de décider de son avenir, je respecterai son choix. Viens avec moi, à deux, nous serons plus forts pour la ramener.

F –" Je te suis, mon frère. "

Van accorda un sourire confiant à ce frère qu'il venait enfin de retrouver.

Terre, une semaine plus tard

Le journal local titrait : " Le mystérieux inconnu se réveille mais ne veut rien dire. " L'article racontait que l'on savait que l'homme n'était pas muet car il avait crié à son réveil mais depuis il n'avait pas voulu prononcer la moindre parole. Il avait en plus tenté deux fois de s'échapper.

Hitomi comprit qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle sortit un sac de son placard (elle l'avait préparé dès le lendemain de son retour pour se donner de l'espoir). En se glissant hors de la maison en pleine nuit (ça devenait une habitude), elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Elle savait où se trouvait la chambre de Folken grâce aux reportages télés. Heureusement, elle se situait au premier étage car la jeune fille ne savait pas s'il était suffisamment guéri pour utiliser ses ailes.

Arrivée sous sa fenêtre, elle allait se mettre à chercher des cailloux à lancer quand la lumière de la lune lui fit apercevoir une silhouette…..sa silhouette.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et il s'envola pour atterrir à ses cotés. Il ne dit rien mais la regarda et sourit. Et ce sourire en dit bien plus que des mots.

Hitomi lui donna les vêtements qu'elle avait empruntés à Amano deux jours plus tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand elle le vit en jean et en pull. Lui qui paraissait si froid, si lointain sur Gaïa semblait si attendrissant, si normal dans cette tenue. Elle ne résista pas et se jeta contre lui. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis lui rendit son étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux et décida d'apprécier ce moment de pure joie.

Ils prirent le train en début de matinée pour s'éloigner des endroits où Folken pourrait être reconnu. Hitomi avait tout prévu, elle s'était prise en main, elle dit à Folken qu'elle ne les ramènerait pas à Gaïa sans savoir si c'était la meilleure solution (et aussi savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux mais elle ne lui avoua pas).

Ils passèrent donc les trois jours suivants à se promener dans Tokyo. Folken était émerveillé de tout ce qu'il découvrait, il oubliait complètement qui il y avait été ces dernières années, il s'abandonnait au bonheur qu'il découvrait et partageait avec Hitomi.

Ils riaient toute la journée, s'empiffraient de glaces ou faisaient des courses dans les rues ensoleillées. Le soir, ils se baladaient côte à côte sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient rien réglé concernant leurs sentiments, chacun ayant peur des réactions de l'autre.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Folken tapa à la chambre d'Hitomi, elle venait de sortir de la douche et ne portait qu'une serviette, ses cheveux mouillés gouttant sur ses épaules. Il sourit, elle était magnifique comme ça, il grava cette image en lui. Les jours prochains risquaient de ne pas leur laisser beaucoup de répit.

F –" Hitomi, il faut rentrer! Je suis bien ici mais j'ai l'impression de fuir tous les problèmes que j'ai laissés sur Gaïa. Je veux pouvoir profiter pleinement de ma nouvelle vie. Tu as aussi des choses à régler, je pense ".

Hitomi s'était tue. Elle craignait cette conservation depuis leur arrivée à Tokyo. Si elle retournait là bas, elle risquait de le perdre mais savait aussi que c'était important pour eux.

Elle aurait voulu être avec lui tous les jours mais ne se voyait pas l'épouser pour le moment. Elle était encore jeune et lui n'accepterait sûrement pas de s'engager avec elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

H –" Je sais, Folken, mais je….j'ai peur de te perdre….je t'aime ". Elle l'avait dit !! Ces mots n'étaient jamais sortis si vivants et surtout si vrais. Folken ne dit rien, s'approcha d'elle, lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Hitomi fut submergée par ses émotions (elle faillit lâcher sa serviette) et s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Folken lui annonça qu'il viendrait la chercher dans quelques heures pour partir et il quitta la pièce. Hitomi se jeta sur son lit. " _Il l'aimait !! "_ Elle était folle de bonheur et se permit quelques cambrioles. Qu'importait l'avenir à cet instant précis, elle était heureuse comme jamais. Elle se prépara au départ.

Folken revint trois heures plus tard avec un paquet, comme il n'en parla pas, elle ne lui posa aucune question. Ils trouvèrent une rue déserte, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

H, F –" C'est parti " dirent-ils en chœur. La colonne apparut et les emporta.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage sinon je serai très riche ).

Note 1: j'ai écris cette fic il y a bien 4 ans alors soyez indulgents ;)

Note **2 **: Cette fanfic se place dans la série Escaflowne : la première forteresse volante vient d'être détruite, Folken échappe de peu à la mort, il s'enfuit dans une navette avec Néria et Iria mourantes, il se rend compte que Dornkirk n'emploie pas les bonnes méthodes. Il donne rendez-vous à Van dans les ruines de Fanélia, Hitomi part avec lui, Folken raconte l'histoire de la perte de son bras, ils sont interrompus en pleine conversation par l'attaque des dragons terrestres, l'histoire commence là :

Les pensées des persos sont en italiques.

F : Folken, H : Hitomi, V : Van, A : Allen, D: Dornkirk, MH: mère d'Hitomi

Réponses aux review:

Merci à mes deux fans (lol). Faites moi de la pub c'est la fin de ma fic

Chapitre 4

Gaïa

Hitomi avait visualisé les jardins du palais d'Astria, ils s'y retrouvèrent. Ils restèrent serré quelques minutes jusqu'à entendre les cris des gardes.

Folken la regarda : " Nous y voilà, je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais sache que je serai près de toi à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin ".

H –" Je le sais " lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire. C'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le palais d'Allen.

Salle du trône d'Astria

Folken se trouvait face à Allen. Sa cour, Van, Mirana, Dryden avaient aussi été convoqués.

F agenouillé –" Je viens vous demander de me pardonner mes erreurs passées. Je souhaite pouvoir de nouveau porté le nom des Fanel avec fierté et honneur. Je m'en remets à votre jugement…..équitable " ajouta-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux Allen. Celui-ci cilla à peine.

Allen se leva : " Lève toi, Folken Fanel, la paix est revenue sur Gaïa. Ton cas a été soumis à l'Alliance des royaumes et nous t'accordons notre confiance mais le trône de la nouvelle Fanélia reviendra à ton frère cadet Van Fanel ".

F –" Cela est juste, je remercie l'alliance des royaumes "

A –" Demain, un grand bal sera organisé au palais pour célébrer la renaissance de notre planète. Les fanel y sont conviés……….avec les compagnes de leur choix ".

Des gloussements de rires fusaient des appartements d'Hitomi où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Merle et de Mirana. Chacune parlait de la robe qu'elle voudrait porter, Merle était surexcitée car Van lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Les trois jeunes femmes s'amusaient du récit d'Hitomi sur son périple terrestre et des réactions de Folken devant les voitures ou les avions.

Quatre coups frappés à la porte les stoppèrent dans leurs bavardages, Hitomi ouvrit et tomba sur Folken.

F –" Tiens. C'est pour toi " dit-il en lui tendant le sac qu'il avait ramené de la terre.

Elle le prit toute surprise et eu à peine le temps de dire merci qu'il était reparti un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Elle ouvrit le sac sous les regards curieux de Merle et Mirana, elle en sortit un carton et reçut un coup au cœur quand elle découvrit le contenu.

Il contenait une magnifique robe en mousseline beige qu'elle avait admirée quelques jours plus tôt sur Terre. Elle avait confié à Folken qu'elle rêvait de porter une telle robe. Et voilà qu'il lui offrait ? Comment avait-il pu la payer ?

Ni tenant plus, elle enfila la robe qui lui allait parfaitement, elle lui laissait les épaules nues et lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Hitomi tournoya pour s'admirer devant une glace, elle riait. Ses amies ne l'avaient jamais vu rayonner comme ça.

L'ouverture du bal approchait, une ambiance de fête régnait dans tout le palais et aux alentours. Dans de nombreux autres royaumes, des soirées identiques se déroulaient. Hitomi sortit sur le balcon, sa robe ondulait dans le vent du soir.

Elle emplit ses poumons d'air pur et se laissa griser. Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis quelque temps. Elle avait découvert le bonheur et l'amour. Toutefois, elle savait que pour que cela dure, elle devait aussi se construire un avenir. Mais pour ce soir, elle voulait simplement profiter de ce que le destin lui offrait. On frappa doucement à la porte.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand elle découvrit Folken…..en smoking !! Le noir de la tenue faisait ressortir le bleu électrique de ses cheveux et la tache écarlate de la rose à sa boutonnière. Apparemment ravi de son effet, Folken lui tendit son bras. " Tu es rayonnante, Hitomi, je vais faire des jaloux ce soir ".

Hitomi pouffa " Attention, je pourrai ne pas te lâcher de la soirée, toutes les femmes de la cour vont te tourner autour ".

F –" Il n'y a que toi qui compte ", il l'embrassa. Ils partirent en direction de la salle du bal.

Van tentait désespérément d'ajouter correctement sa tenue d'apparat, il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses habits qui le serraient de partout, il regrettait son T-shirt rouge et son pantalon large.

V –" Merle, tu es prête ?, lui crie-t-il, il ne faut pas arriver en retard ".

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la chambre voisine, il s'inquiéta et saisit son épée.

" Merle ? " demanda-t-il prudemment en poussant la porte de séparation. Il resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Merle se tenait au milieu de la pièce toute tremblante. Au lieu de son habituelle tenue beige, elle portait une robe verte taillée spécialement pour elle. En plus, elle avait lissé ses cheveux en arrière comme elle avait vu Eria et Néria les porter. Elle resplendissait, tout son côté gamin avait disparu.

M –" Je te plais, maître Van ? ", questionna-t-elle d'une voix timide.

V –" Argh, lâcha-t-il, Merle tu es…. "

Il ne trouvait pas ces mots, il voyait la jeune fille comme pour la première fois. Il se rendait donc qu'il l'avait négligé ces derniers temps. C'était pourtant elle qui était toujours à ses côtés quelque soit la situation. Il vit une lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux comme il ne disait rien.

Il déglutit : " tu es magnifique, Merle ".

Celle ci rougit et sourit en même temps et dû se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Hitomi lui avait assuré de l'effet de cette tenue, elle ne regrettait pas les heures d'essayage. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et tombèrent sur Hitomi et Folken.

Merle ressentit de la jalousie en voyant Hitomi si jolie mais quand elle vit le regard de Folken posait sur la jeune femme, elle fut rassurée.

Van aussi fut jaloux l'espace d'une seconde mais il avait promis de respecter les choix d'Hitomi. Le contact de la main de Merle sur son bras le fit sortir de ses rêveries, il la regarda et se mit soudain à envisager l'avenir avec un œil nouveau.

V –" Allons-y, mes mais. Fêtons la renaissance de Gaïa et du clan Folken ".

Un page à l'entrée de la salle de bal les annonça : " Van et Folken Fanel et leurs compagnes ". Ce mot fit bondir le cœur de Merle.

" _La compagne de Van.._ " songea-t-elle rêveusement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir puis se décida à apprécier la soirée sans penser à autre chose. Quand les deux couples entrèrent, le silence se fit dans la salle aussitôt suivi de très nombreux murmures.

" Quels beaux couples ", " Vous avez vu leurs vêtements "….

Allen s'avança au devant d'eux. Il eut un regard plein de regrets pour Hitomi (qui ne baissa pas les yeux) et un regard surpris pour le couple Merle/Van.

A –" _Voilà une affaire à surveiller_ " pensa-t-il avec amusement.

V –" Soyez les bienvenus, le bal peut commencer ".

Le bal fut très réussi. Hitomi fut très courtisée et plusieurs femmes dansèrent avec Folken (son smoking eut beaucoup de succès, il lança la mode pour les futurs bal) mais à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils se souriaient. Quand ils dansaient ensemble, la plupart des autres couples s'arrêtaient pour les regarder tant ils semblaient en harmonie dans leurs mouvements.

Le début de la soirée fut un calvaire pour Merle, Van ne l'invitait pas à danser et elle se sentait ridicule dans ses vêtements tout neufs. Très vite, des hommes se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Allaient-ils se moquaient d'elle ?

Un moins timide osa l'aborder : " Vous danser mademoiselle ? ". Elle se retourna pour voir où était la demoiselle auquel il s'adressait.

V –" C'est à toi qu'il parle Merle ".

M –" Moi ?! "

V –" Vas y "

M –" Mais… ", c'est avec lui qu'elle voulait danser. Déçue, elle accepta l'invitation du jeune homme et se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

V –" Elle danse bien ", s'étonna-t-il.

Le temps où il vivait insouciant à la cour de son père lui semblait si loin qu'il avait oublié que Merle avait reçu l'éducation d'une jeune fille de la cour de Fanélia.

Il se sentait soudain très jaloux du cavalier de Merle. Dès que la musique se termina, il se décida et s'approcha du couple pour l'inviter à danser. Merle faillit s'évanouir de joie quand Van l'invita.

H –" _Hitomi a raison, il ne faut pas craindre ce que nous réserve le destin_ ".

Le bal se termina au petit matin. Folken accompagna Hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre. En traversant les jardins, il enleva sa veste et lui mit sur les épaules.

F –" Ne va pas attraper froid ". Elle adorait quand il était prévenant.

H –" Folken, je dois te parler ".

F –" Je sais Hitomi mais demain si tu veux, ne gâchons pas cette soirée ". Il l'embrassa tendrement et la laissa devant la porte de ses appartements.

Ce fut lui qui le lendemain aborda le sujet.

F –" Hitomi, qu'as tu décidé concernant ton avenir ? Je sens bien que tu as pris une décision importante ".

H –" Tu as raison, j'en ai pris une mais tu as ton mot à dire car elle nous concerne ".

F –" Je t'écoute ".

H –" je veux retourner sur terre et apprendre un métier qui sera utile sur Gaïa. J'ai toujours eu un rêve et je veux le réaliser : je vais devenir architecte Folken. Ensuite je reviendrai vivre avec toi ici et j'aiderai à construire des choses solides aussi solide que notre amour. Mais cela signifie que nous allons être séparés pour de longues périodes. Dis moi ce que tu en penses ? ".

F –" Je suis fière de toi mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Il est hors de question que tu partes si tu ne peux pas me promettre que tu ne reviendras le plus vite possible ".

H radieuse –" Je sais, je me sens capable de maîtriser mes voyages. Notre amour est un fil qui nous relie quelque soit la distance qui nous sépare, il me guidera ".

F –" Je le sens également mais j'ai peur, je connais enfin le vrai bonheur, je pourrai te suivre sur terre mais tu dois forger ta carrière seule et je dois aider mon frère à gouverner, je lui ai promis ".

H –" Je te jure de revenir ".

Hitomi fit ses au revoir trois jours plus tard à tous ses amis de Gaïa. La plupart avait tenté de la dissuader de repartir. Allen l'avait supplié de rester ainsi que Mirana et Dryden (qui semblaient finalement heureux ensemble).

Van lui avait compris qu'Hitomi était sûre de son destin et il admirait la détermination de la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'il allait être roi, il aurait à gérer de lourdes responsabilités, il était vraiment très content que son frère soit son conseiller.

Une fois les derniers mots échangés, tous reculèrent pour laisser Hitomi et Folken seuls.

Face à face, les deux amoureux se tenaient les mains.

H –" Folken, je ne veux plus partir, j'ai peur tout à coup. Et si je ne pouvais plus revenir ? ".

Folken passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. " J'ai confiance, tu es forte et je t'aime. Je ne laisserai rien nous séparer, crois-moi ".

A ce moment là, Van les interrompit. " J'ai un présent pour vous deux " et il sortit quelque chose d'un sac.

H –" Van mais c'est….la dragénergiste d'Escaflowne ".

V –" Oui, Escaflowne va rester en sommeil pour la paix de la planète ". Il prit son épée et trancha la pierre en deux. Il en tendit une moitié à son frère et l'autre à Hitomi.

Hitomi sourit intérieurement, tout avait commencé avec cette pierre, la boucle était bouclée.

F –" Merci mon frère " dit Folken avec une réelle émotion dans la voix.

Van se recula. Folken enveloppa Hitomi de ses bras et la serra tendrement " Reviens moi vite et ne m'oublie pas ".

" Jamais " répondit Hitomi étouffant ses sanglots.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent amena des larmes d'émotions aux yeux de nombres de leurs amis présents. Hitomi s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, fit trois pas en arrière. La colonne apparut et elle disparut.

La terre, deux mois plus tard

Hitomi rentrait de l'école, c'était enfin les grandes vacances. Elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu. En deux mois, elle avait impressionné ses professeurs en rattrapant son retard et en travaillant d'arrache pied pour obtenir les meilleures notes.

Elle avait fini 3ème de son lycée et avait été acceptée dans une école d'architecture très réputée. Elle avait finalement réussi à tracer la voie qu'elle désirait suivre. Seul son cœur était triste, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retourner sur Gaïa mais toutes les nuits elle retrouvait Folken dans ses rêves mais son contact lui manquait horriblement.

Elle avait tout raconté à sa mère, celle ci avait été effrayée mais la façon dont sa fille avait mûri l'avait rassurée.

Soudain en traversant le parc, elle sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine " _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être_…. ".

Mais si !! Elle se retourna et il était là devant elle pour de vrai tenant sa dragénergiste à la main.

H –" Folken ?! "

F –" Bonjour Hitomi, je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps ".

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, folle de joie.

FIN

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, désolé pour les fans de Dilando (qui dans ma fanfic n'est pas la sœur d'Allen).


End file.
